


This Could Be Anywhere In The World

by SenpaiFrerard



Category: frikey - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Smut, cats and dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7285903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenpaiFrerard/pseuds/SenpaiFrerard





	This Could Be Anywhere In The World

Frank wakes up and sighs looking over at Mikey still sleeping then looks over at the clock and thinks ‘wow’. It’s two in the morning and he has no idea why he’s awake he goes to the bathroom and decides to just go to the living room. 

He doesn’t know what to do he’s just bored so he flops around on the couch trying to find a comfortable position but can’t. Their cat Boxer jumps up on the couch and climbs onto his chest laying down.

Frank sighs to himself wondering where his dog is they originally only had a dog but Mikey wanted a cat because Frank had his dog before they got together. Mikey wanted his own pet and a cat was the only other thing they could have in their apartment other than a goldfish.

Frank would have convinced Mikey to get a dog but the landlady only allowed one dog and that was only to people who’d been living there for longer than a year. He didn’t understand it but he didn’t question it either it wasn’t his place to question people who he didn’t know.

He knew when they got the cat that he’d be the one taking care of him for the most part. All Mikey really does is play with the cat and sleep with him which he doesn’t mind for the most part.

The only thing that bothers him is that every time he walks in their door Boxer attacks his legs. It’s not like he sinks his claws into Franks legs or anything it’s just the most annoying fucking thing ever when Frank gets home and just wants to get through the door.

Boxer got out once and Frank tried to find him before Mikey got home but he didn’t have any luck. Mikey freaked out, yelled at Frank, and left to look for his cat. Frank didn’t understand why he got yelled at though.

When Mikey found Boxer he brought him home and apologized to Frank for yelling at him. Frank understood because he thought about it and if it was his dog he’d have probably done the same thing.

Boxer got bored after a few minutes and stood up jumping off of Frank which he is glad because Boxer is kind of a fat cat. Another thing that bothers Frank is that Boxer doesn’t let anyone pick him up except for Mikey he’s the only one he doesn’t get an attitude with over it. 

Frank hears a sound coming from the hallway and then Mikey walks out carrying Boxer like a baby “are you fucking kidding me?” Frank laughs. Mikey shrugs straddling Frank setting Boxer back on his chest.

“There’s a reason I don’t have him there already cause he’s fat ya know” Mikey scoffs rubbing Boxers head “he’s not fat he’s just big boned. Frank snorts and Mikey smacks his arm “do not be mean to him he can’t help that he likes food”.

Frank sighs stretching his arms out “why are you up?” Mikey shrugs “Boxer came in and told me you were up so now I’m up”. Frank shakes his head “I swear that cat talks to you when your sleeping he just doesn’t want you to sleep” Mikey shrugs “he let’s me know when your awake so I can spend time with you”.

Frank smiles patting Boxers head and then Meatloaf comes trotting out from the hallway. He throws his body at the couch and they both laugh Mikey leans down to pick him up placing him next to Boxer.

Frank smiles at him rubbing behind his ears Meatloaf pants and rubs his head against him. Mikey moves both animals out of his way so he can lean down and kiss Frank but Boxer decides to jump back up.

“Seriously I think he hates me” Frank whines, Mikey moves Boxer again and lays on Frank so he can’t get back up. Instead Boxer jumps on Mikey’s back making him sigh “you wanted him” Frank laughs.

“I know he’s just a cockblock sometimes” Franks eyebrows raise “who said you were getting any right now maybe I wanted to pet my dog”. Mikey snorts “you wouldn’t turn down sex” Frank giggles “you’re right” Mikey shakes his head and kisses him again.

Frank sits up and leans back on his arms while Mikey kisses down his neck “why is Boxer licking my leg” Frank groans. Mikey stops and looks behind him snorting “Jesus Christ” he yells and pushes Boxer off the couch.

“Why is your dog humping my cat” Mikey turns back around and Frank looks like he’s going to pass out from laughter. Meatloaf follows Boxer off the couch and tries to mount him again but he hisses at him and runs away.

“What can I say he likes them feisty” Mikey groans and throws his head back “he doesn’t need to like when my cat is though”. Frank hums and pulls a few pillows off the floor to prop himself up, Mikey moans when Frank grabs his hips grinding into him.

They both hear a meow and look down to see Boxer sitting on the floor next to them “go away” Frank says leaning up to kiss Mikey. Boxer scratches Frank and he jumps away causing Mikey to fall sideways off the couch.

Boxer runs away and Mikey hits the floor “what the fuck” Frank looks down at the scratch he now has and sighs “talk about a cockblock”. Mikey stiffles a laugh not to make Frank mad for laughing at him “I'm going back to bed” Frank sighs.

He stands up and walks into the hallway making sure Boxers out of the room before picking Meatloaf up and shutting the door. Frank lays down on the bed laying Meatloaf on his chest, Meatloaf snots on Frank stands back up and flops sideways on him.

There’s a knock on the door and it opens and Frank sees Mikey holding Boxer out “he’s come to apologize can he come in”. Frank laughs and nods and Mikey quickly enters the room setting Boxer down on the bed climbing on top of it.

Boxer rubs his head against Franks leg and he reaches down to rub it “I know you’re sorry Boxer and I forgive you”. Boxer stops looks at him then jumps off the bed leaving the room “hmm maybe he was sorry” Mikey snorts “I told you he can understand people”.

Frank flicks his nose “suck a dick” Mikey smirks “I don’t think Meatloaf wants to see that” Frank rolls his eyes then closes them. Frank grabs Meatloaf and rolls on his side Meatloaf huffs and rubs his snotty nose on him.

Frank grimaces and laughs “your dog is disgusting” Mikey says laying down next to him “whatever your cat attacked me”. Mikey runs his hand up Franks side running it down to his chest, he pulls Frank closer and he whines “I wanna cuddle Meatloaf”.

Mikey hums kissing the back of his neck “come on” he whispers, Frank moans as Mikey hand runs down his stomach and he starts palming at his bulge. Mikey sits up and reaches around Frank pulling his pants down and off before undressing himself.

Mikey lays back down and Frank starts to roll over but Mikey stops him “just get comfortable” he whispers, he stands up grabs Meatloaf and sets him in the hall shutting the door. He hears Meatloaf drop down and sigh and giggles “he doesn’t know how to lay down does he” Frank shakes his head.

Mikey opens a drawer grabbing a bottle of lube before laying back down next to Frank, he pushes Franks leg up a little and squeezes his ass. Frank sighs and turns his head to look at Mikey “you just gonna play with it?” he asks.

Mikey pops open the bottle and quiets some onto his fingers and Frank laughs “it farted” Mikey pokes Frank in the side with his other hand “you’re such a child”. Mikey reaches down rubbing his finger over Franks hole slowly and Frank pushes back “don’t tease me just fuck me”.

Mikey pushes a finger in and Frank moans pushing back a little “why don't we do this all the time” Mikey ignore him searching for his prostate. Frank moans when Mikey’s finger slams into it, Mikey pulls his finger out slowly pushing another one in beside it.

Mikey grinds against Franks ass groaning at the feeling “I can’t wait to be inside of you” Frank moans too turning his head to kiss Mikey. They lay like that for a minute moaning into each others mouths and then Mikey finally moves his fingers. 

At first he’s just slowly sliding them in and out listening to Franks moans and pleads for him to do something. Mikey starts scissoring his fingers opening Frank up slowly leaving little hickeys down the side of his neck that no doubt will get Frank in trouble at work.

Mikey adds a third finger when Frank starts becoming impatient speeding up a little “how are still so tight” he whispers. Frank opens his mouth to reply but nothing comes out because Mikey starts rubbing his fingers against his sweet spot.

“Right there?” Mikey asks like he doesn’t and Frank kinds of wants to hit him but instead he just grips Mikey’s hair kissing him again. Mikey starts stretching him again and Frank doesn’t know how much longer he can take.

Mikey slowly pulls his fingers out livings up the side of Franks neck “just fuck me” Frank groans. Mikey squirts more lube into his hand slowly rubbing his hand up and down his shaft.

Mikey lines up and slowly pushes in listening to Franks moans, Mikey wipes the rest of the lube on Franks chest bottoming out. Franks panting a little and moves to lean on his arm so it doesn’t fall asleep with him laying on it.

Mikey moves up too and presses his chest to Franks back moaning in his ear “I’m not gonna fuck you I’m gonna make love to you” he whispers. Frank moans and Mikey pulls out slightly pushing back in just as slow. 

Mikey grips Franks hip starting a slow rhythm but he’s still only pulling out a little “you like that?” he moans into Franks ear. Frank whimpers and nods leaning heavily on his harm, “fuck I feel so full” Frank moans.

Mikey hums and bites down where Franks neck meet his shoulder, Frank grabs Mikey’s hand pulling it up to his mouth where he sucks on Mikey fingers. Slowly pushing them into his mouth running his tongue over Mikey’s knuckles.

Mikey pulls out about halfway pushing at in and hits Franks sweet spot causing him to bite down on his fingers a little. “You have to go faster please” Frank whines Mikey pulls his fingers out slowly running his fingers down Franks chest taking his cock in his hand.

Mikey speeds up his thrusts a little and rubs his thumb over Franks slit, Frank grips the sheets with his free hand and moans. Mikey pushes all the way in angling it just right so the head of his cock is rubbing against Franks sweet spot.

Frank reaches behind himself digging his nails into Mikey’s side “please” he begs, Mikey pushes his legs in between Franks to get closer. Frank rolls his hips and Mikey groans in his ear licking just behind his ear “come for me” Mikey moans.

Frank slowly rocks back against Mikey loving the feeling of his cock nudging his sweet spot over and over again. “Oh god” he whimpers closing his eyes tight, he bites down on his bottom lip. 

Mikey never speeds up his thrusts but does speed his hand up on Franks cock “please come for me Frank” Mikey whispers in his ear. Frank shivers and rocks harder he’s so close and he can feel his orgasm approaching.

Mikey bites down on Franks ear and he gasps as his cock throbs in Mikey’s hand and he spills onto the bed. Frank turns and kisses Mikey biting his lip “fill me up” he moans still rocking back on Mikey’s cock. 

Frank groans because Mikey’s still prodding his sweet spot and it hurts but it still feels so fucking good “come on, fuck” he moans. Mikey thrusts a little faster starts working up a rhythm and then stills releasing inside of Frank, Frank moans as he feels Mikey’s come fill him up.

Mikey’s panting in his ear gripping his hip so hard it’ll probably leave a bruise, Frank doesn’t realize he still has his nails digging into Mikey until he feels how stiff his fingers are. Frank let’s go and drops on the bed and Mikey does the same “Jesus Christ can I have my skin back” Mikey laughs.

Frank turns and looks at where his nails were digging in and snorts “holy fuck” Mikey jams him finger into the lines on Franks side where Boxer scratched him and Frank tries to roll away. Mikey grabs him and pulls him back laying halfway on top of him “you aren’t going anywhere” he says and starts tickling Frank.

Mikey only stops because Franks crying from laughing so hard and Frank rolls onto the floor to get away from him “I hate you” Frank sounds like a child but still gets back up and drops on the bed. Mikey wraps his arms and legs around him and holds him there “this is not how we’re sleeping and I’m getting Meatloaf” Mikey hums and lays his head on Franks closing his eyes.

 


End file.
